Etna
Etna is a recurring character in the Disgaea series, first appearing as a playable character in Disgaea: Hour of Darkness. She is a manipulative demon intent on gaining power, and also hides dark secrets within her heart. Appearances Disgaea: Hour of Darkness Etna is the leader of an all-purpose Prinny squad she hired, and one of the few vassals who remain in the Overlord's Castle after King Krichevskoy's death. In the beginning, she attempts to wake up Laharl through "unique" methods (from drills and flails to gatling guns, swords, and jackhammers). From then on, Etna becomes Laharl's closest , though not necessarily most trustworthy, vassal, aiding him in his rise to power. She is the only vassal from Laharl's original servants who goes out on the battlefield for him. Etna acts carefree, but is also very devious. Often it is hard to tell for whom she really is working. She holds deep respect and loyalty towards King Krichevskoy, Laharl's father. Etna is often known for ending an episode with an odd "preview" to the next episode, all of which have her in the starring role. Often these previews parody famous TV shows, anime, or video games with the other characters making side comments. She also has a furious temper sometimes, especially when someone tries to eat her snacks in her stash, or when the Prinny squad is not listening to her: even Laharl has to yield to her temper at times. In all but the "Flonne Tragedy", "Good", and "Human Conqueror" ending, Laharl gives up his position as Overlord to Etna. In one ending, she murders Laharl and Flonne to get the throne. The weapons Etna is best with are Spears and Axes, where she is A-class. She is lower class with other weapon types. Afternoon of Darkness In the PSP and Nintendo DS ports of Disgaea: Hour of Darkness (called Afternoon of Darkness), there is an alternate mode in the game called Etna Mode. In this mode, rather than awakening Laharl, Etna accidentally kills him and sets out to become Beauty Queen Ultimate Overlord Etna. Etna mode gives the player a closer look at Etna's past, showing more about how she was taken in by Krichevskoy. At the end of "Etna Mode" in the PSP and DS remakes of Disgaea: Hour of Darkness, it is subtly hinted that Etna may have some form of affection for Laharl (She was seen deeply regretting her betrayal and crying to herself over her killing of the prince, and offering him a small prayer for his "peace and eternal rest".) Etna's original U.S. voice actor was Amanda Winn-Lee. However, she did not reprise her role in Disgaea 2. Instead, Michelle Ruff has taken the role of Etna and has provided Etna's voice in all subsequent Nippon Ichi media, including the Disgaea anime and the PSP port of the first game, Disgaea: Afternoon of Darkness. Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories ]] Etna quits her position as Laharl's vassal after a fight with Laharl over pudding (which is supposedly a rare delicacy from the Sea of Gehenna) and becomes a Demon Lord, taking the Prinny Squad with her. She then travels to Veldime, hoping to eliminate Overlord Zenon, the God of All Overlords, and runs into Adell and his party in the process. She initially attempts to force Rozalin into telling her where Zenon is by fighting her and Adell, easily defeating them (it is possible to defeat her, but doing so results in a special ending where the game ends after defeating her), but leaves them after Rozalin reveals that she doesn't know where Zenon is or even what he looks like. Etna later meets them again at the colosseum tournament where the winner is allowed to meet Zenon, and asks them to throw the fight against her team of Prinnies, not entering herself as it would frighten off everyone including Zenon, and later complains to them for not throwing the fight. Etna still manages to find Zenon by following Adell's group after they win the tournament, and easily defeats Zenon, but isn't aware that he revived himself afterwards. In Episode 9, she gives Adell a fake "Demon Lord's Nail" and is accidentally summoned by his mother. The failed summon drops her back to level one, and in order to regain her former power she decides to join up with the player's party. At the end of the game, she, along with Hanako, returns to the Overlord's Castle as Laharl's vassal once again. ''Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice ]] Etna appears alongside Laharl and Flonne, and assumes the legendary Overlord they are looking for is Mao, while Mao and his party believe that Laharl is the legendary Overlord. After the battle, she tries to push Laharl to defeat Mao as the two are evenly matched until Almaz makes them realize that neither of them are the legendary Overlord. After the battle, Etna joins the party with Laharl and Flonne. In an alternate battle, when Laharl appears before Mao, claiming to be his father, Etna tries to convince Mao that she is his mother, speaking in a motherly tone. However, when Flonne appears and starts claiming that she's his real mother, the two begin to argue over who the real mother should be. In the end, it was all an attempt to take the lead role from the ''Disgaea 3 cast. The game ends shortly afterwards. At around the time of the credits, Etna appears and does some narrating for a next episode skit. Raspberyl gets excited as she is a fan of Etna. Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten ]] The abnormal phenomenon strikes a fourth time, where Etna is president and the party is handing her sweets while saying she is "Nice-Bodied". When Valvatorez hands her a dish of cold noodles, she gets angry and punches the dish out of his hands, only for it to hit Axel's face. When Axel starts yelling about having a noodle go up his nose, the party snaps out of the trance and forget why they are calling Etna "Nice-Bodied", so begin saying things like "Curveless Ironing Board" and "So flat they use her chest to check if a shelf is straight" (said by Flonne). After a pointless argument about breast size, Etna concludes that the abnormal phenomenon took her "Nice Body" away and joins the party to catch whoever is responsible. Etna is the fourth boss in the post-game and joins after being defeated. ''Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness Etna appears in the game as a primary character (alongside Laharl and Flonne). Like Laharl her outfit has been changed for this installment (wearing shorts instead of her usual skirt, having somewhat different boots, shorter gloves and red leggings underneath her boots). Makai Senki Disgaea In the anime, the storyline for Etna is roughly the same as the game's. She is initially working for Maderas who is blackmailing her by threatening to reveal her most embarrassing memories if she didn't obey him. In the final episode, she is the Overlord in place of Laharl. Prinny: Can I Really Be the Hero? Etna appears as a character in the game and the one who leads the story's events. After her Sea Of Gehenna Pudding is stolen at the beginning of the game, Etna orders her 1000-membered Prinny Squad to make her the "Ultra Dessert" and bring it back by tomorrow. She can be seen in the Overlord's castle usually doing things such as playing games and watching TV. In an optional boss battle, the player can fight Etna in the Overlord's Castle. She sits on a throne and controls 2 Pringer X Robots in the fight and can summon Aramis, Captain Gordon and Flonne to deal damage to the player. Her Theme song "Etna Rock" plays in the background. Prinny 2: Dawn of Operation Panties, Dood! Etna appears in the sequel having basically the same role as last time. She is angry at the theft of something she owned (in this case, her panties) and in her anger, she forces the 1000 Prinny Squad members to go out to find the culprit. She is still in charge of the Netherworld, since Laharl is working on his reincarnation. Like in the original, Etna can be fought in a hidden battle, however, this time she is fought on the balcony of the castle and is aided by other members of the Prinny Squadron, instead of her remote control Pringer X robots. Other appearances She also made it as a Hidden boss in both Makai Kingdom & Phantom Brave. ''Phantom Brave'' In Phantom Brave, she is the reason why Laharl was sent to Ivoire in a bottlemail. Upon hearing that Laharl had been defeated by Ash and Marona, she and Flonne battles them, but failed to defeat them. She and Flonne later return alongside Laharl to fight them again. ''Makai Kingdom'' In Makai Kingdom, she can be fought twice by writing the wish "I wish to fight Etna!". After winning Etna's and Flonne's battle, she can be recruited by writing the wish "I wish to fight an Overlord from another game!", defeating her alongside Flonne and Laharl (Although only Laharl needs to be killed to clear the stage). In the first battle you fight her in, she introduces herself to Zetta in a next episode skit. In it, she says she plans on taking Makai Kingdom for herself, making her the Main Character. Zetta however isn't one to give up his game without a fight and challenges her to a battle. If you win, Zetta takes over the next episode skit, making it an egotistical scene as he talks about he has defeated "Stupid Brat Etna" and exerts his status as "The Most Badass Freakin' Overlord!", all while Etna is saying such things as "Gag me". In battle she can either be an ATK-heavy or TEC-heavy character, being good with Swords, Morningstars, Gatling Guns, and Drills. If you lose the first fight, Etna succeeds in taking Makai Kingdom for herself but soon says "Just kidding" causing Zetta to wake up from a nightmare he was having. The "Game Over" screen then pops up, taking the player back to the title where they can load up their save data and try again. ''Cross Edge Etna also appears in the PS3 game Cross Edge, along with one of her Prinny Servants. She and the Prinny were sucked into Cross Edge's world and recruited by the villains to be members of the "Twelve Knights". They were ordered to hunt down and kill the main character, York Neely, but her group was defeated by York multiple times, and her group ultimately joined up with York. Because of being forcibly pulled to the game's world by the main villains (like all the other characters), Etna retains little memory of who she was or of the world she came from. While she retains her laziness, stuck up attitude and narcissism, she has no memory of being a Demon Lord, nor does she remember Laharl or any of the other Disgaea characters. She has, however, developed a rivalry with the Darkstalkers character, Morrigan, due to Morrigan being a Succubus, and Etna having a flat-chest complex. Like all other female characters, when Etna equips a Costume, her clothes change as well. True to her Disgaea roots, Etna uses a spear in Cross Edge and is such best suited for the front 2 rows of the character grid. She can also use various attacks from Disgaea such as Mega Star. Her 3 EX Skills are her 3 unique skills from Disgaea: Prinny Raid, Sexy Beam and Chaos Impact. [[Trinity Universe|''Trinity Universe ]] Etna appears, alongside the Prinny Squad, in Trinity Universe on the Demon Dog King's side of the story as a main character, and the third character that will join the party. Her title being Galaxy Beauty Pirate Captain Etna, she is a pirate that travels across the universe in search for the Legendary Sweet. The Mark III, her spaceship that was stolen from Flonne, stumbles upon the Nether Universe by chance. While searching in a dungeon for sweets, she encounters the main characters, Kanata and Tsubaki, and confronts them for having beaten the Prinny Squad early on. She loses, and, to add to her misery, the Mark III drift away. Stranded and with nothing else to do, she, along with the Prinnies, joins the party, secretly planning to conquer the Nether Universe when the time is right. ''Zettai Hero Project: Unlosing Ranger VS. Darkdeath Evilman The Unlosing Ranger can access an Etna costume, essentially allowing one to play as her, in a sense. This can be unlocked by beating her as a boss in the Mastery Cave : Advanced Hero level, or by talking to the Prinny at the bottom of the base 10 times in quick succession. This can be accomplished by holding o, and button mashing x. In one of the numerous bad ending, she is accidently summoned by Etranger, and proclaims that she is going to conquer the Earth. After exclaiming that all men are enslaved to her knock-out body, the reporter Medea points out her lack of chest, and begins to unintentionally insult her body and ignore her. Due to the misunderstanding, she decides to destroy the Earth. The Unlosing Ranger does not die, but the game ends in a fashion similar to how a cancelled anime ends. Trivia *A recurring gag with Etna is her getting mad when someone mentions that she's flat-chested, thinks someone called her flat-chested, and when insulted about her chest. *A very unique quirk of Etna in almost all official artwork, is that she is often seen fingering the collar on her neck and holding her own tail, also in Disgaea 3 and Phantom Brave showed Etna sticking out her tongue. *She shares her name with a volcano in Italy named Mt. Etna, possibly a reference to her wild, bright red hairstyle and occasional short temper. *In ''Disgaea: Hour of Darkness and its remakes, Etna occasionally pulls out a gun during cutscenes, regardless of her equipped item. This is even odder considering that she is usually portrayed in other media using a spear, which she is proficient with using. She is low-ranked in the use of firearms if you actually equip them in-game. *It seems Etna often uses the excuse of having to pee. In Disgaea: Hour of Darkness, Etna tells Laharl she has to pee so she can go to her secret lair. Also in Disgaea Infinite, Etna uses the excuse of having to pee to get out of telling Laharl about the pudding. Even in Cross Edge, Etna says she has to pee after you take her out of your party. *In the Playstation Home her earrings can be used on your character. Gallery Disgaea2etna.jpg|Etna's Disgaea 2 artwork. Etnacrossedge.jpg|Etna Artwork from Cross Edge Prny04.jpg|Etna's Prinny artwork. EtnaAoD.jpg|Etna from Disgaea: Afternoon of Darkness DD2 Etna.jpg|Etna's Art from Disgaea D2 Etna2bust.jpg|Etna bust from Disgaea 2. dis-etna3.jpg|Etna's concept art from Disgaea: Hour of Darkness dis-etna2.jpg|Etna's busts from Disgaea: Hour of Darkness D2 Etna Concept.jpg|Etna's Concept from Disgaea 2 EtnaTrinityUniverse.jpg|Etna's Artwork from Trinity Universe Etna_D4.jpg|Etna's Portrait in Disgaea 4 Etnaportrait d1.jpg|Etna's portrait from Disgaea: Hour of Darkness Etnasprite_d1.png|Etna's sprite from Disgaea: Hour of Darkness 003.gif|Etna's sprite from Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories Etnasprite_d3.gif|Etna's sprite from Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice Etna Cut-In D4.PNG|Etna's Cut-In in Disgaea 4 Category:Disgaea: Hour of Darkness Player Characters Category:Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories Player Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Disgaea 3 Player Characters Category:Bosses